A Very Merry Christmas- Siddeley Style!
by tornadogirl28
Summary: When a snow storm prevents Holley and Finn from getting home for the holiday, Sid invites them to spend Christmas with his family. What could possibly go wrong? -Humanized! -Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! Here's my holiday story starring our three favorite spies! Enjoy! And please review! This story will only be a few chapters long so it won't be as long as Kidnapped Hearts! Just so you know, I had to invent a last name fore Sid and his family!**

**Disclaimer: The characters of Walt Disney's Cars 2 do not belong to me. This is not for profit and has been done purely for enjoyment!**

Sitting at his desk at CHROME, Finn tiredly ran his hand through his hair. It was two days before Christmas and the three spies had just returned from a tiring mission.

"I am sooooo tired!" Holley said as she flopped down in her office chair. Finn nodded, too exhausted to say anything. Just then, Siddeley bounced into the room whistling cheerfully. "Sid, please stop that, your making me tired just watching you." Finn moaned. Sid, seeing an opportunity to get of Finn's nerves threw on an exaggerated French accent. "Absolutely your majesty! I wouldn't dream of exhausting his royal highness! I shall get your you coffee now, I presume you will want your usual?" Other then shoot Sid an icy glare, Finn ignored him. Soon Sid came bouncing back, a hot cup of coffee in hand. Setting it before Finn with a flourish Sid said, "Here you are your illustriousness!"

"Sid, drop the accent now, or I swear, I will strangle you!" Finn growled. With a mischievous grin Sid skipped away. Looking out the window, Finn noticed that the sky was unusually dark, even for winter. Wondering what the weather forecast was, he flipped the radio on that was sitting on his desk. The news anchor was giving a special bulletin. ** ~This superstorm will definitely bring the UK their white Christmas but with a cost. Local and international flights have been cancelled for the duration of the storm and plan to open as soon as it lets up. ~**

"Gee, that sounds like some storm!" Holley exclaimed, "We'd better get going before it hits!"

"That will be a problem though, my family lives in Southampton, and your family lives near Glasgow. If all the flights have been cancelled, that means that Sid can't fly us home." Finn said thoughtfully.

"That is a problem." Holley agreed, "I wasn't planning on spending Christmas at the office."

Just then Siddeley interrupted their conversation. "You guys can spend Christmas at my house! I already called my mom and told her we'd be there in an hour!"

"Uh, thanks Sid, but I'm just going to wait for the weather to clear up and then I'll drive home." Finn said reluctant to spend the Holiday with Sid and his family. Unfortunately for him, Holley jumped at the chance and insisted to taking Finn with them. "Oh, come on, don't be such a stick in the mud!" she said, pulling him out of his seat.

In a few minutes Finn was shoved into the back seat of Sid's Jeep and they set off for Sid's home. As they traveled out of the city of London and into the countryside, Finn noticed the increasing darkness of the sky as small snow flurries began to fall. In a few minutes, they were pulling up to the large cottage that Sid's parents owned. As they got out of the car, they each grabbed their bags and walked toward the door. Sid rang the doorbell twice. Suddenly from inside the house, came a scream, "Sid's home!" Followed the roar of a dozen feet, all headed toward the door.

"Wait for it." Finn said, familiar with the greeting. Suddenly the door was thrown open and a six children flew out, hurling themselves at the three agents, knocking them flat. As Finn was trying to extract himself from the bottom of the dog pile, Sid's mother came out of the house. "Kids! That's enough, let your brother and his friends get a chance to get in the door!" she yelled. When the kids got off of them, the agents followed the crowd into the house. As Sid took their bags upstairs to his room, Sid's mother led Finn and Holley into the living room where there was a fire roaring in the stone hearth. After they introduced themselves, Sid's mother introduced herself as Diana Taylor. "Make yourselves, at home and I'll go get you something warm to drink!" she said, before hurrying to the kitchen.

Holley looked over at the children who were busy writing. "What are you writing?" Holley asked.

"We're writing to Santa!" a young boy answered as all six of them grinned. Finn snorted. Giving him a glare that could melt steel, Holley gave him a kick in the shin. With a yelp, Finn rubbed his leg, scowling at her. Seeing Finn's pain, the kids began to snicker.

Just then, Mrs. Taylor bustled into the room, carrying a large tray with several mugs and a giant teapot on it. Passing out the mugs to all of her children and her guests, she filled the mugs to the brim with hot chocolate. Soon, the kids were contentedly sipping their drink. When they finished, everyone laughed over their chocolate mustaches. After staring at Finn for a few minutes, a young three-year-old girl came over to Finn and climbed up onto his lap. "Why hello, what's your name?" he asked.

"Iris." She answered. Peering at him curiously, the young girl picket up a napkin and began trying to wipe off Finn's mustache. "Your mustache won't come off!" She said.

"That's because my mustache is real, not made of hot chocolate!" Finn answered with a smile.

Suddenly, the whole house shook as the wind picked up. Iris slid off Finn's lap and ran to the window. "IT'S SNOWING!" she screamed. Soon everyone was by the window and Mrs. Taylor flipped on the outside light. The children were delighted and tirelessly watched as the large flakes swirled around and around. "All right children it's time for bed!" Diana called. As the children started up the stairs, Holley called after them. "One moment! What are your names?" With a smile the second oldest boy introduced his family, "I'm Edward, and my siblings are Elizabeth, Susan, Harry, Michal and the youngest is Iris."

"And don't forget me!" Sid chimed in. Finn turned and gave him a look that said 'seriously?'

With a laugh, Holley said, "All right, thanks, you can go to bed now!"

After the kids went to bed, Holley, Finn, Sid and Mrs. Taylor sat before the fire. Just then there was a noise at the front door. There was the sound of a key in a lock and the door opened, and a tall middle-aged man entered the room with a swirl of snow. Mrs. Taylor jumped up. "Fredrik!" She said happily, smothering her husband in a hug, "I'm so glad you got home safely. That storm is getting ugly!"

"I'm sorry it took me so long to get home."

Walking into the living room, Mr. Taylor sat down on the couch and greeted his guests. After introducing themselves again, the five people carried on a lively conversation.

In a few minutes, a gentle snoring came from the corner of the room. Looking over they found that Sid had fallen asleep. Picking up a pillow, Finn hurled at Sid's face. With a gasp, Sid sat bolt upright yelling, "I'm awake!" Laughing, Holley suggested that they all hit the sack.

In a few minutes Holley was crawling into bed. The Taylor family had given Holley and Finn the use of the guest room and had loaned Finn an air mattress. After saying good night to each other, Holley closed her eyes and listened to the sound of Finn's deep breathing and soon fell fast asleep, the snow storm whirling outside.

**So what do you think? Thank you for taking the time to read this and please review! –TG28**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I know this is after Christmas but I'm still going to finish this story! So enough talk, please review!**

* * *

The next morning, Holley opened her eyes and looked out the window. The snowstorm was still going strong. Getting out of bed, Holley stepped over Finn, who was still fast asleep, and headed for the bathroom with her change of clothing. When she stepped out of the shower, she threw on a navy blue long-sleeved shirt and a pair of kaki pants. Twisting her hair up into a bun, she stepped out of the bathroom. Seeing Finn still asleep, she knelt by his air mattress and began calling his name and gently shaking him. In a few moments he stirred and moaned. "Good morning sleeping beauty!" Holley sang. Mumbling a 'good morning,' Finn rolled off his air mattress, picked up his duffle bag and headed for the shower.

In a few minutes he reappeared, wearing his signature cerulean blue T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Giving her a smile, he was about to say something when a yell interrupted him.

"Breakfast is ready!" Mrs. Taylor yelled. As the two agents started downstairs, the house came alive. All six children ran down the stairs, yelling and screaming as they went.

"They sound like a herd of elephants!" Finn exclaimed.

"Yeah, my siblings always sounded like that," Holley reminisced, "Didn't you have siblings?"

"Nope," Finn shook his head, "I'm an only child."

Just then Sid came running up behind them.

"Hey guys, when the storm stops do you want to go sledding?"

"Sounds like fun!" Holley said happily.

Soon they were all sitting around the long kitchen table. Hungry, the kids began playing with their utensils adding more noise to their incessant talk. When Mr. and Mrs. Taylor came into the room with an enormous stack of pancakes and maple syrup, they quieted. Picking up plates, they began filling them with pancakes and drowning them with maple syrup and plenty of butter. As the kids ate, Holley's thoughts drifted to her home where her family would be finishing up decorating the house. She had missed many Christmases before but she hated to miss this one on account of a snowstorm.

"Holley? Holley are you listening to me?!" Sid interrupted her daydream.

"Sorry Sid, what were you saying?"

"I was asking if you've ever skied before. We have a few pairs and I was wondering if you'd want to ski when the snow stops."

"I'm fairly good at skiing, I haven't done it in months but I'll have a go!" she said.

"How about you Finn?" Sid asked.

"I love to Ski, so I'm in!" He said.

After breakfast, the group sat around the fire that was one again blazing in the fireplace. The children were making paper snowflakes to tape to the windows. As Iris was taping one of her snowflakes to the window, the lights began to flicker. The children screamed as the lights flickered one more and went out.

"Don't panic children, I'll get the candles!" Mrs. Taylor called over the noise. Hurrying out of the room, Mrs. Taylor returned shortly with several storm candles and a pack of matches. Soon the room was lit dimly with candlelight as the kids continued to make paper snowflakes. Soon the howling of the wind ceased as the snowstorm came to a stop.

"Do you think it's over?" Mr. Taylor asked. Finn pulled out his iPhone and pulled up the weather report. "No, this is a lull that will last for about three and a half hours before starting up again."

"I don't suppose any of my children would want to play outside before the storm arrives?" Mr. Taylor asked his children with a smile on his face. Squealing in delight, the children ran to get into their snow gear. Holley, Finn and Sid hurried to get into their gear and were soon following the kids outside. Looking around at the winter wonderland before her, Holley sighed. She loved the sight of the snow in the tree branches and the way it glittered in the sunlight. Just then there was a banging around the side of the house. Running toward the sounds, she was in time to she Sid fall out the door clutching several pairs of skis to his chest. Laughing, Holley helped her friend up and took a pair of skis. As Finn got his pair of skis, Holley walked over to the top of the hill.

_Better start slow, _she told herself as she pushed herself down the hill. As she flew past a tree and made a tight turn around another, her skill suddenly returned and Holley began executing moves only a professional would know. She was thoroughly enjoying herself and crouched forward to get more speed. Suddenly a giant drop appeared a few yards ahead of her. Quickly she wrenched her skis to the side and came to a halt a few feet from the edge. Panting heavily, she peered over the edge. The drop was about seven feet and there were several brambles and logs at the bottom.

Just then there was a rush of snow as Sid slid to a halt beside her. "Oh, I'm so glad you didn't go over the edge! I forgot to warn you! If you stay to the right of the slope there's no drop."

"Thanks Sid!"

"C'mon, I gave Finn a heads up so let's go back up to the top and do it again!" Sid said.

Holley and Sid began pushing themselves back up the hill, looking around them. The forest was hushed, like it knew the storm wasn't over. Not a single bird called. The wind that whipped at their faces was frigid, carrying with it the scent of fresh snow. When they finally arrived at the top, she moved over to the right of the slope. Pushing herself down, she began weaving in and out of the trees and at one point crouched down to slide under several lower limbs of a pine tree. She continued down the steep hill. When she slid to a stop, she took a few moments to catch her breath before trekking up the hill again. Suddenly, a gust of wind hit her in the back and several snowflakes whipped past her. The storm was back. Digging her ski poles into the snow she hurried up the slope. When she arrived panting at the top, Sid was taking everyone's equipment to the shed. As the children hurried into the house, Holley noticed that Finn was absent from the group. "Where's Finn?" Holley asked as she helped Sid put the equipment into the shed.

"He took off on one more run just a few minutes before the storm hit!" Sid yelled over the wind. "He should be back up in a few minutes!"

The two started toward the house. Shaking the snow from her clothes before going inside, Holley cast one more look at the slope as the snow began falling faster.

Meanwhile, Finn was speeding down the steepest slope that was on the Taylor property. As he expertly maneuvered the slope, he wasn't counting on the wind to knock him off his path. The blast came from his right, pushing him toward a line of pine trees. Before he could react, several pine boughs slapped him in the face, blinding him with their stinging needles. As he struggled to determine his whereabouts, the snow started, obscuring his vision. Suddenly he remembered that he was in the far left reaches of the slope, the side of the slope with the drop. He twisted his skis and began to slide to a halt when one of his skis clipped a rock, sending him to the ground. He slid for several feet before he felt the ground give way beneath him as he went over the drop, scratching his forehead on the way down. Landing heavily on his side, he continued to slide several feet toward an old stump. Extending his leg he stopped himself, but his foot punched through the rotten part of the stump and stuck fast. As the snow began falling faster, Finn pulled at his foot frantically, but it wouldn't come loose. He began to claw at the wood with his hands, but because of the weird angle his foot was in, he couldn't get much of the wood away. Ceasing his movement for a moment, he listened. The only sounds were that of the howling wind and the snow as it piled up around him. He yelled for help but the wind seized his voice and hurled it back at him. Going into survival mode, he remembered several things from a survival class he had taken back at C.H.R.O.M.E.

'_Keep your extremities warm,' _the manual had said. After pulling his scarf around his nose and mouth, he tucked his arms inside his coat when he remembered another tip from the manual.

'_Leave a sign so people can find you.' _ Pulling an arm out of his coat, Finn picked up one of his ski poles, and, squinting in the direction of the drop off, he threw it. When he heard the sound of the pole hitting a tree, he was satisfied. Returning his arm to his coat he tucked his head against his chest and waited for Holley to look for him.

Back in the house, Holley was anxiously pacing back and forth in front of the window that overlook the slopes. "Sid, how long does it take to come back up the hill?" she asked.

"Oh eight, nine minutes. In this weather probably about twelve to fourteen." Sid said, coming up beside her. "We'll give him six more minutes before we go out and look for him." Sid said.

"Where's Finn?" Edward asked as he and Elizabeth approached Holley and Sid.

"He's still outside, in a few more minutes I'm going to go look for him," Holley said. Concerned that maybe Finn had run into trouble, Holley decided to grab a few things before going outside.

"Elizabeth, what's the temperature?" Holley asked.

"About 24, not counting the wind chill!" she called.

"That's it, I'm going to look for him now, a person can only survive for so long in conditions like these," Holley said before running upstairs.

In a moment she returned, carrying her empty duffle bag. Ordering the children to gather a blanket, several hot water bottles, a jug of hot water and a first aid kit, Holley shoved them into her duffle bag before running to put her snow gear back on, Sid right on her tail.

As they opened the door and stepped out into the blizzard, Holley asked, "Sid, if Finn is unable to walk up, how will we get him back to the house?"

"We'll take the four-wheeler," he said as he ran around the back of the house.

Soon he reappeared with a large ATV. Clutching the duffle bag to her, Holley jumped onto the ATV. The storm worsened as they went to look for Finn.

* * *

**Well, bet you didn't se that coming! And for you folks out there who use the metric system and measure temperature using Celsius, 24 ****Fahrenheit**** is -4 Celsius for you guys! AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Yes I know this is the end of the Christmas season, but I had this enormous project and presentation due for Biology. So as of yesterday, that was the only free time I had to write! So here's the next chapter!**

Sid turned the ATV down the slope toward the way Finn had gone. As they headed down the slope, they scanned left and right for any sign of Finn. When the reached the halfway point of the hill Holley cried out, "Look!" Sid stopped the ATV and Holley jumped off. Running over to several pine trees, she looked at several branches. "The snow isn't heavy enough to break theses off yet! It looks like that wind gust pushed Finn into the trees!" Running back to Sid, Holley told him to head for the area behind the trees. Driving under the lower branches, Sid headed toward the far left reaches of the slope. When he reached the bottom of the slope, they scanned the area, looking for any sign of Finn, or even some kind of a shelter. When they found no trace of him, Holley ran to the edge of the drop off. Scanning the snow she was unable to find an imprint in the snow that anyone had been in the area. "Maybe he walked up the other side of the slope where it's more sheltered!" Siddeley yelled over the wind. Nodding, Holley turned back toward the ATV when she stepped on something that popped out of the snow. Bending down, she picked up the item crying out, "Sid! It's Finn's ski pole! He must have gone over the edge!"

Sid ran to the back of the ATV and pulled a long rope out of a utility bin. Unwinding it, he tied one edge to a tree and threw the other over the edge. Grabbing the rope, Holley and Sid lowered themselves down the small cliff. When the reached the bottom, they began to look for the missing agent, yelling his name as they went.

"Finn?" Holley yelled. Straining her ears for some kind of reply.

"Over here!" a faint voice answered. Holley screamed for Sid and they raced toward the sound and soon came upon the hapless agent. Holley knelt by his side.

"My foot," he gasped, he teeth chattering. Pulling a knife out of her pocket, Holley flicked the blade open and began scraping at the rotten wood while Sid hacked at it with a stone he had found. In a minute Finn's foot was free and they helped him to his feet. But when he put pressure on his foot it gave way and he would've fallen had not Sid grabbed his shoulders. Putting an arm over his each of his friends' shoulders, Finn allowed himself to be helped to where the roped was dangling. Sid tied the end of the rope into a loop before pulling himself up, Holley following suit. When they reached the top, they instructed Finn to place the loop over his head and to tuck it under his arms. Using their combined strength, Holley and Sid pulled Finn to the top and helped him to the ATV. Taking out the blanket and the first aid kit, Holley tended to the cut on her partner's face before filing several hot water bottles with hot water and stuffing them down his coat. As Sid stared the ATV, Holley got on behind Finn so that he was between the two of them. As they started back up the hill, Holley got so cold her teeth started chattering. Looking at Finn, she couldn't imagine how cold he must be feeling.

When the reached the house. Finn allowed himself to be helped inside, where Holley and Sid peeled his snow gear off of him. Helping him to the living room, Sid instructed Finn to lie down on the couch while he hurried to get his mother. Soon Mrs. Taylor was fussing over him as the six children were seated on floor, watching silently. After examining his ankle and declaring it only severely twisted, Mrs. Taylor began checking his fingers and toes for frostbite as Holley tucked several more hot water bottles around him and covered him with a blanket. As he stopped shaking and began to grown warmer, Finn became drowsy and soon dosed off.

When he awoke, he was greeting by six pairs of eyes still watching him. Finn smiled, "I'm not going to die, you don't have to worry!" Relief was evident on their faces as they peppered him with questions about his ordeal. After repeating his story for the fourth time, Holley, Sid and Mr. and Mrs. Taylor entered the room, and Finn told them his story for the fifth time. When he finished, Mr. Taylor said, "It's a good thing you tucked your hands in your coat or you might have gotten very severe frostbite!"

"Yeah," Finn agreed, "For once I'm glad the academy made us take that survival class."

After being fed some warm soup, Finn reluctantly let Holley wrap an Ace bandage around his ankle. Suddenly there was a loud ruckus as Sid came tearing into the room chasing his younger siblings. The chase ended with a giant dog pile on the floor as the kids pounced on Sid. "Hey Finn, Holley help!" Sid yelled.

"Sorry Sid, I'm incapacitated," Finn said with a grin, as he picked up a magazine.

"You've got a twisted ankle, it's not like your dying!" Sid exclaimed as Holley laughed. When Sid kept calling for help, Finn picked up several pillows and began throwing them at Sid's siblings. Screaming, the children took off.

"Thanks!" Sid said gratefully as he got to his feet.

"Oh, I wasn't trying to help you, I was just trying to get you to shut up!" Finn said with a smirk. Sid made a face as he walked into the kitchen to help prepare dinner.

After a hearty meal of vegetable stew, the Taylor kids were sent to bed excited, for tomorrow morning was Christmas. As it began to grow dark the Taylors decided to let Finn sleep on the couch instead of having to negotiate the stars with a bum ankle. After the other members of the household turned in for the night, Finn fell asleep looking at the bright lights of the Christmas tree, and listening to the howling of the wind.

**Okay, this was a really short chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it. I'm planning on wrapping this up in one more chapter so hang tight! And also feedback is really appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all my fans out there, here's the last chapter of A Very Merry Christmas-Siddeley Style! I hope you enjoyed it and feedback is very important! **

Suddenly a scream echoed throughout the house, followed by several heavy footsteps. Finn's danger instincts, acquired from years of fieldwork, kicked into overdrive. Forgetting where he was for the moment, Finn rolled over and with a thump, landed heavily on the floor. Just then another scream echoed throughout the house. "It's Christmas!" the children cried as they came tearing down the stairs towards the Christmas tree. But they stopped short when they saw Finn lying on the floor. "Mr. Finn, why are you laying on the floor?" Michal asked as the kids stared at him. Finn thought fast and was ready to give them the perfect excuse when Holley walked into the room. She took one look at her partner and laughed, "You startled him when you were yelling and he fell off the couch!"

The kids laughed and Harry spoke up, "Sid, that's what happed that time you were in Tokyo right?"

Finn shot Sid a glare that could've bored a hole in the wall. Sid squirmed under his steely gaze but Mrs. Taylor came to her son's rescue.

"Enough talk, why don't we open those presents!" her jolly voice rang out as Finn managed to get himself back on the couch. Suddenly, without warning, the power came back on. Everyone cheered as the Christmas tree lit up in all of its glorious splendor.

All six kids gathered around the Christmas tree and tore open their presents. Edward received a pair a brand new pair of red skis, Elizabeth a lovely silk scarf. For Harry, a kite designed for trick flying. Michal was elated to find that his request for marble run had been fulfilled and Iris squealed over her tiny china tea set, perfect for doll tea parties. In a few minutes, the kids were playing happily with their new toys. Reaching under his pillow, Finn pulled out a long, white box he had gotten from the store the day before. Calling Holley over, he gave her the box with a sheepish smile. "Here Holley, this is for you."

With a look of surprise, she quickly opened the box and pulled out the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. The short, silver chain was bare except for a very ornate pendant of white and different shades of purple crystals that adorned the center. "Thanks Finn," she said, "I'll treasure this forever!"

Getting up, Holley hurried up to her room and soon returned with a small gift bag and handed it to Finn. Taking it from her, he opened it and pulled out a watch. "Cool! Thanks Holley! I've been meaning to get another watch ever since my old one got broken!"

"That's not all it can do!" she said, "This baby, other then being shatter proof, has a built-in GPS, compass, even has a button on the side that conceals a small knife!"

"Where in the world did you get this!" Finn asked.

" The lab boys at C.H.R.O.M.E were bored, so I had them make this for you," she explained.

"Well, knowing it was made for me makes this even more special!"

"Guess what you guys!?" Sid called to Finn and Holley as he entered the room, "When Finn's ankle heals I've booked us for a week at a ski resort!"

Finn was stunned, _after I nearly freeze to death skiing in his back yard, he booked us at a ski resort!? _

But although, he felt like telling Sid he was spending the rest of the winter in his office, Finn didn't want to spoil the moment and thanked Sid, resolving to himself to definitely get himself a helmet before going on this trip.

When Finn decided he wanted to go upstairs to get dressed and brush his teeth, Holley steadied him as he limped up the stairs. When the two agents returned downstairs they were dressed in a pair of blue denim jeans and Holley had a lavender blouse on, while Finn had on a navy blue long-sleeved shirt. Just then the tinkling of bells reached their ears. Turning, they saw Siddeley bound down the stairs dressed in blue jeans, a green sweater and to complete his outfit, he had on a pair of reindeer slippers with tiny bells attached to the antlers.

"Really Sid?!" Finn exclaimed.

"Absolutely! I wear these every Christmas!" he said, pretending to take offense. As Sid went jingling off to assist with Christmas dinner, Finn and Holley stared after him.

"That's Sid!" Holley said, as she and Finn followed him into the kitchen.

The day flew by as the three agents plus Sid's parents prepared their extravagant Christmas meal. By the time evening arrived everyone was exhausted from cooking all day, and were hungry. Sitting down at the long kitchen table that was laden with goodies, Sid's father said the blessing and everyone dug into the Christmas treats. As they ate, no one noticed that the wind had finally died down and the snow had stopped until Sid spoke up. "Hey everyone!" he said, "The snow stopped!" Everyone stopped what they were doing at looked out the window as the last few flakes of snow settled to the ground. As they turned back to their meal, Finn noticed Sid was conversing quietly with his mother at the other end of the table. Suddenly he asked Finn and Holley, "Hey guys, since you had so much fun this Christmas, would you want to spend next Christmas here too?" When Sid asked that question, the events of the last few days flashed before Finn's eyes. Even though everything inside Finn was screaming no, he answered, "Sure! We'll see!" Thankful that next Christmas was a whole year away.

**The End**

**Well? How'd I do? Yes, Granted it's January but I couldn't have put this off 'till next year could I? Well glad you enjoyed this and please leave me some feedback!**


End file.
